


Icarus

by Mrs_Danvers



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Danvers/pseuds/Mrs_Danvers
Summary: Blake's wings melt as the sun burns closer and brighter. She can't help it as she falls more and more from the sky, into the ocean. If this was what falling in love was like, she would do it over and over again. Even if it hurt, all she wanted was the sun.This is very metaphorical.





	Icarus

Blake Belladonna took her whole life picking up the pieces of her broken wings. She put the feathers together, just so they were torn apart again. When they weren't, he would lock her up in his cage. Manipulate her, hurt her, make her feel small. Even as she left him, she knew she was just walking inside his maze, locked up by his lies.

When she arrived at Beacon, her wings still felt weak, they were still so, so damaged. She couldn't leave the prison, she felt too powerless to do so. It kept her from flying, from falling. That was until she truly got to meet and know the sun. Of course, the sun had approached her before. She had seen it, had looked at it in the eyes, but as she got to know more and more about it, the more freedom seemed to have her.

The months passed. They ran as her wings grew, and grew, and grew. The sun helped her rebuilding them. The sun danced with her, made her see the world in brighter colors. Or... it simply gave color to the world as it is. She could fly again, could fly and feel the wind against her skin. She flew, and flew, and flew. But then, as he cut the sun's light out, so did he cut Blake's wings.

She had no freedom, again. Her light had been taken away, the sunshine of her life had been taken away.

With the small fragments of wings she still had, she made the decision to fly away. In the intention of not letting her sun die, she made it become a supernova, ready to explode. For months, though, she convinced herself that it was for the best. Even as her friend, the morning, told her that, when she pushed them away, it hut more than anything the darkness could ever do to them. He said that he knew the sun thought the same.

She tried to believe him.

More time passed. The morning helped her see things she didn't see before. He helped her wings grow again. At a slow pace, but he did. He was there for her. She was the night, and he would follow her anywhere. They were brother and sister, ready to go against anything. They faced threats together, and even saved the rainbow from the terrible storm she was drowning getting lost inside.

Then, they went to fight the wilting rose. All together against his cruelty and spite. That night, standing at the safe haven, they claime their first victory. And Blake felt her wings hold more strength than ever as she found more freedom from his curse, from his spell. It only grew as she stared at the sun once again. She saw the frost, defiant as ever, and the rose, pure as the blue sky. But she could only pay attention to the sun, even as it ran from her.

Days passed after she found the sun. Its light was flickering, and she knew it was her fault. She tried making up for it, but her attempts were drowned by the sun's kind heart. They hurt, they fell, they were awkward, but somehow, the sun started getting brighter and warmer. And she was flying towards it.

In a sunny, but cold day, the wilting rose, with its final petals, found her again, as her friends fought the lady in the shoe. The battle was brutal, she could feel herself being drained, her energy going thinner, but... she was not alone. The sun came to rescue her. And they fought, together, against the demon that plagued their minds. The demon tried driving them apart, only making them grow closer. As the final petal fell, so did Blake. Relief, grief, pain, guilt, freedom... all came at once. And so came the sun.

She flew so close to the sun that her wings melted. Then, she fell and drowned. Instead of dying, the ocean was love, and the water that filled her lungs felt as Eros' arrows, hitting her all at once. She felt it. She was in love, and she couldn't stop staing at the beauty. She was so, so in love... and she wouldn't break the promise to always stay. She swore not to.

"I know you won't."

And like that, she couldn't care less about the melted wings, even if she spent all her life building them up. Her freedom was finally here. Her freedom was the sun. Her freedom was her love. Her freedom was Yang Xiao Long. And she wouldn't let go of it, nevermore.


End file.
